


The Princess & The Seamstress

by catgrump



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, i'm not good at medieval language i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: Tsumugi has prepared a gown for an upcoming ball for her childhood friend, Princess Kaede.  Written for the DR Valentine’s Exchange for tumblr user onebizarrekai!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Princess & The Seamstress

I stared at the gown on the dress form and put my thumb's nail against my teeth. I spent so many hours on this dress for the Princess, and now, I was debating my choice of color. Princess Kaede claimed she did not care. Her words swam through my head for days. She said "I trust you". She trusts me.

I chose a pastel blue. It reminds me of her— soft and inviting. But now, I'm worried I should've chosen a warmer hue. "Oh, she will probably hate it," I muttered to myself

"I'll hate what?" I jumped in surprise as I heard the Princess's voice enter my chambers. I turned to face her and she gasped. I started expecting the worst. "Is that for me?"

I felt my face flush when she wrapped her dressing gown closer to her body as she darted past me to approach the dress. I've seen her in this state of half-dress before, many times, but it still never fails to fluster me. I have to remind myself that it's part of my job. She gasped again as she carefully reached her hand closer, delicately feeling the satin fabric. "Oh my goodness," she barely said, "Tsumugi, you always out-do yourself."

"I do?"

She quickly turned back to me with a mile-wide smile, "Yes! Choosing you to be my dressmaker was the best decision I've ever made."

I felt my eyes get wide behind my glasses, "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

I froze in place as she grabbed my hands and started bouncing with excitement, "Please tell me it's ready for me to try on; please please please!"

I couldn't help but giggle seeing her so eager. "Yes, I called you here for alterations."

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands with delight, and I felt my cheeks start to hurt from smiling.

It's difficult to not think highly of the Princess. She has an undeniable charm, and her personality makes her endearing to citizens of all ages in her kingdom, including myself. Not to mention her beauty. She has a smile that lights up a room. Her laughter is infectious. Her eyes sparkle like the gemstones in her tiara.

Having grown up in the palace walls, I had become accustomed to seeing the Princess regularly; we even played together as children. But as I grew older, I could sense my feelings changing. I started noticing those things about her. I kept thinking about her even when she wasn't around.

I'd imagine the two of us strolling through the castle gardens hand in hand. I'd pick flowers for her and weave them into a crown. In the summers we could catch fireflies together like we did when we were young. Alone in my chambers at night, I would sometimes dream about holding her close, wondering what her lips would feel like against mine... those fantasies usually made me more upset than anything. I know she will be wed to a fitting suitor someday. She will one day run a kingdom and I will continue to make dresses, someday making garments for her children—

"Tsumugi, how do I undo the lacing?"

I was brought back to reality when she called for my help. "Oh, hold on; let me show you," I made my way to the back of the dress, and unlaced the corset's ribbon for her.

I continued to remove the dress from the mannequin, being careful to remember where I set my pins as I went. When I turned around, I instantly averted my eyes, seeing Kaede had removed her dressing gown and had her back to me. It's not like I had not seen her in this state before, but it sends images to my mind that I can't easily forget.

She watched in the mirror in front of her as I helped her put on the gown. I very carefully held the fabric as her legs stepped inside, and I guided the dress over her body. My hands delicately rested on her as I laced the corset back up. She whimpered as I pulled the ribbons, and I stopped myself, "Too tight, Prince— Kaede?" I was sure to correct myself. She scolds me for not calling her by her name.

"No, no," I looked at her reflection and she was smiling, so I was suddenly relieved, "No, I just love it already."

I sighed and smiled. I take great pride in my work, but I'm always worried I won't meet the high expectations of the royal family.

Kaede continued to watch silently as I marked for adjustments. I took notes in my head, _Take this seam in... hem the train about an inch..._

"Tsumugi?" She was looking at me through the mirror

"Yes?"

"I hope you aren't working yourself too hard... well, at least for my sake."

"What do you mean?"

"I adore your work," she was speaking very carefully, "But I was hoping you would attend the ball. As a guest."

I brushed off her statement in an instant, "Oh, I simply don't have time—"

"I insist!" Her sudden outburst made me stop what I was doing. I looked at her, and she was looking at me— not my reflection. "Tsumugi, you work so hard to help me feel beautiful. I want to give you a chance to feel as beautiful as you are, too."

She turned to me and took my hands. I was trying to process what she was saying to me. "Please," she pleaded with a gentle smile, "I'm inviting you as a guest. Make something for yourself. I won't mind if a few tweaks in my dress are glossed over if it means you did something for yourself. I love my dress already, so I don't want you to make too much of a fuss about it. Besides, I miss dancing with you."

The more she spoke, the more I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach was in knots hearing her say such kind things. I managed to curl my lips into a smile as I took a deep breath. "If it means so much to you... I will do my best to attend."

She squealed with joy and started bouncing while still holding my hands. "Thank you thank you thank you! I am so excited! I've missed you so much; I can't wait to spend time with you like this."

And then I almost lost my balance as she grabbed me and pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around me. We haven't hugged like this in some time. I dropped the pincushion I was holding to reciprocate the embrace. My eyes were shut tight as I took in how she felt against me. We were both holding on as if we were afraid the other would disappear. "I miss you, too," I muttered into her shoulder

"Tsumugi... can I tell you something?" Kaede asked, still holding on

I pulled back and looked her in the eye with a sudden burst of confidence. "Anything."

She took a breath before saying what she wanted to say. "When my mother asked me if I thought you should start apprenticing as a seamstress... sometimes I think I had selfish intentions."

I cocked my head, confused, but needing to hear more. She continued, "Of course I recognized your talent; my mother wouldn't have approached me about you otherwise. But I was worried about what would become of us if I said no."

The word 'us' punched me in the gut. I held her hands tighter to try and steady myself. "Kaede—"

"I didn't want you to be a lady in waiting or a mere servant. I value all of our staff, of course," she was speaking like she was defending herself in court, "But I didn't want you to be in a position where you felt lesser than me. And I... I didn't want to lose you."

Her eyes made me want to comfort her. Her words were making me feel dizzy and made my heart pound like a drum, but I felt a warmth in the room. With a shaking hand, I brushed a piece of her golden hair behind her ear and rested my hand on her jawline. Her skin was smooth and tender. I shivered when Kaede placed a hand on my wrist and gently caressed it. "I'd never leave you, Kaede. You're too important to me."

"Promise?"

There were many things I could've done just then. With the sudden burst of confidence flowing through my veins, I could've taken a risk. I could've fulfilled a dream and known what it was like to kiss her. But, I am not a risk-taker. I compromised with my confidence and gently kissed the back of her hand instead, feeling heat rush to my face when my lips met her skin. "I promise."


End file.
